Kyōkenbyō
Kyōkenbyō is an ancient Hiden Technique created and mastered by Kumogakure's mountain clan, Shizukana. The Shizukana forged a Jutsu which intensifies chakra to the point it elevates into destructive levels. Because of this, Shizukana shinobi are often hunted for such power. They are believed to be the Shinobi World's strongest warrior's. Masters of thousand's of weapons. A single Shizukana child was said to be able to capture The Gold and Silver Twins. There are two forms of Kyōkenbyō; Kyōkenbyō and Ochitsui kyōkenbyō. Only Shizukana's strongest warriors can master Ochitsui kyōkenbyō. Overview Kyōkenbyō and Ochitsui Kyōkenbyō have similar fundamentals. The user begins by taking the mental and spiritual aspect of anger, and feeding it into one's chakra intensity. As more anger is fed into it's intensity, their chakra becomes visible to those who lack a sensory technique. This creates a new form of chakra known as, Rage Chakra. Rage Chakra is a much more potent form of chakra which acts similar to senjutsu. It grants all jutsu more devastating and wilder affects. This includes Taijutsu and ninjutsu as well; Albeit Ninjutsu only used during Ochitsui kyōkenbyō. Although Shizukana users are usually Taijutsu users, there have been various Ninjutsu users who summon storms that could wipe out a village. There are different levels, with each level being identified through a specific color. Level One: Chakra is transparent, only distorting. Small objects around the user will crumble in their presence. In this form, the user still retains something of their conscious, still making them susceptible to Genjutsu. This form lacks any detrimental aftereffects which makes an ideal technique for all Shizukana. Many users can enter Level One by simply willing it. Their Jutsu are increased to somewhat devastating affects. Level Two: Chakra gains a greenish color. Things will begin to rise and crush under the chakra's enhanced pressure. Users in this level further lose their mentality. So much so they will begin to attack friend and foe. As in Level Three, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu becomes impossible for use in this state. Simple task, such as water walking, will require an increased focus. As soon during many Shizukana fights where Level Two users constantly fall under water during battles. However, their Conditioning will double. Shizukana users will gain an increased Regenerative Healing Factor as well, healing minor wounds in seconds. Their brain will lose all humanized functions, becoming an instrument based on instinct. Doing so will increase their natural combative capabilities. If a Shizukana faces a fighting style based on strong fist, they will instinctively become lighter fighters. Level Two breeds warriors who are masters of fighting. Shizukana become masters of all forms of weaponry. They also gain a feral mind. A state where all pain, rational thinking, and predictability begins to fade. In this form, users gain a level of self-sustenance and self-augmentation. Simply, the angrier they become, the less they need to survive. Anger itself becomes nutrients for the body as the Rage Chakra rejuvenates the cells. Anger also augments their powers, meaning they just have to become angrier to grow in power...Which eventually leads to the ultimate form. Level Three: The ultimate and final natural form, Level three turns chakra into a yellow raging fire around a Shizukana. In this form, all sense of rationality disappears. Everything is an enemy. it is this form that granted them the title, "Tailed Beast without Tails. Everything, their fighting style, their abilities and mindset becomes beast like. It is said a Shizukana can not lose in this form. Anger intensifies this rage chakra to the point it is capable of destroying mountains. Users also become immune to Genjutsu. Since chakra in the user's brain flows rapidly and madly, manipulating it becomes impossible. Also, inserting another being's chakra into their body is futile as the Rage Chakra will simply consume it. Shizukana become ultimate warriors in this form that even surpass Eight Gate Users. All sense of pain and predictability disappears. Their physical capabilities are increased exponentially. Their chakra becomes something of a guard against weaker attacks. Ochitsui Kyōkenbyō: Ochitsui Kyōkenbyō is Kyōkenbyō's strongest form, and a fabled level. One can only gain Ochitsui Kyōkenbyō through extreme meditation through level three after experiencing something horrific. Ochitsui Kyōkenbyō is simply tranquil fury. Channeling the power of rage while maintaining absolute control. Giving them the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. The users chakra no longer becomes visible as it courses inside of their body. They gain control over this rage chakra, to the point Ninjutsu is possible. Their physical capabilities and jutsu are enhanced exponentially, reaching catastrophic levels. Ochitsui Kyōkenbyō users reach a new level of thinking. They no longer simply want destruction; Instead they want their targets destruction at all cost. Cursed Chakra of Hatred A young Uchiha, in anger of his ever growing brother, searched for an answer to his troubles. He wanted anything to become strong enough to show the Uchiha true power. That the Uchiha deserved respect and reparations for what Konoha had done.So much so, he believed war to be necessary. But his older brother's more peaceful approach did nothing but angered him. How could he turn a blind eye to all the injustice done? When he found his way to the Shizukana's settlement, they were skeptical. Their clan head attempted to kill Itami as they believed that no outsider should witness their magnificent power. However, Itami's Sharingan skill not only allowed him to survive, but to even best one of Shizukana's strongest. This man owed Itami his life. In a clan where losers suffered death, Itami chose to spare him with an idea that it was nothing but common for those to fall to Uchiha. In return of sparing his life, Shizukana's head offered to help him master their Hiden technique, Kyōkenbyō. For a year, Itami went through Shizukana's training exorcises, and lived among them as a family member. He went on their hunts, fought beast such as giant animals,and even took part in their rituals. Doing so opened his heart and mind enough that they could begin teaching him. Unlike many others who tried, Itami managed to master Kyōkenbyō's initial principles swiftly and fluently. And soon, he could call upon his anger to intensify and increase his chakra prowess. But his Uchiha heritage tainted Kyōkenbyō....turning it into a Cursed Chakra of Hatred. Curse Chakra of Hatred is a unique chakra type only utilized by Itami Uchiha. It is a mixture of Kyōkenbyō and the Uchiha Curse of Hatred. His curse is bestowed from his anger at Yoru Uchiha, his brother. His Kyōkenbyō operated similarly to his Sharingan activation. As was revealed by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju; Itami's experience acted in a similar manner. He once deeply loved his brother, holding nothing but admiration for him. But when he saw that Yoru's love went more towards Kumogakure's well being rather than Uchiha superiority, Itami felt an emotional lost. It felt like Yoru loved his village more than his own family. Memories of his families inner issues flooded his mind. The unique despair impacted Itami's entire nervous system. As when Sasuke became influenced, sensors could literally see his hateful chakra. By impacting his nervous system, Itami can release a new brand of chakra known as Cursed Chakra of Hatred. This cursed Chakra is a unique mixture of Tranquil Rage, Jealousy, Rash Determination and ----. With this chakra, he gains all of Kyōkenbyō's original powers. Including physical enhancements and a literal chakra shroud. However, he creates a new set of Mangekyō Sharingan techniques unique to him. If Karin felt Sasuke's hatred, Itami's takes on a physical existence being able to effect everything around him and create devastating jutsu. Resize_B.gif Resize_C.gif Weakness